Jealousy and Snuggles
by Tortolla
Summary: Eren gets jealous of Erwin because Levi talks so much about him. Modern day AU. ereri.


Eren wasn't always the one to clean but he'd do it for his housemate and lover, Levi, anytime. Well lover's a strong word. He and Eren had romantic tendencies like laying, not cuddling as Levi would say, on the couch together and making love to each other.

Eren had recently noticed Levi getting chatty about a coworker named Erwin. Levi would constantly praise him and boast about getting to share an office room with him. They would even spend break time together. Eren would smile and say a few "mhm"'s or "Oh really? That's nice." His lover's way trying to avoid getting worked up about it. Eren, needless to say, was getting jealous and he was now beginning to get short with his housemate. Ignoring him or ending conversations by letting them die.

Levi was plagued with confusion because of his lover, Eren. He had become angry towards him for whatever reason and Levi was getting really sick of it. Eren would purposely do things to piss the older man off and avoid him at all cost. It had been awhile now since they've eaten dinner together or watched TV together on the couch. He would reply to everything he said in clipped sentences if he even replied to him at all. He sighed heavily at his desk and rubbed his face with both hands.

"Levi? What's the matter?" Erwin asked from across the room. Levi looked through his fingers at his coworker.

"Have you had a lover before?" Levi asked, avoiding eye contact.

"Plenty. Why?" Levi grunted at the man's confidence in his love life.

"Have you ever," Levi sucked in a breath, "Had a lover who was complicated and you don't know why they're mad at you?" Erwin smiled gently. He was glad Levi felt comfortable enough to talk about these things with him.

"Not particularly. Try to think back to your conversations before it all started. Did you say something to upset them?" Erwin offered typical advice. Levi thought for a while but didn't come up with anything.

"Not that I'm aware of." Levi sighed. He packed up his things.

"I'm going to ask about it. If things get bad can we go out for a drink?" Levi turned to face Erwin at the doorway.

"Sure." Erwin waved good bye.

Eren didn't know what to expect when Levi came home. He hoped he would praise him for cleaning the house and cuddle with him on the couch. Maybe he'd even get some tonight. Eren laughed bitterly. He heard the door open and he pretended to not notice.

"Hey brat we need to talk." Keys jingled as they were thrown in the tray on the table in the hall. Eren shifted on the couch and changed the channel on the TV.

"Eren, don't ignore me." Levi ordered as he stood by the couch now.

"What do you want?" Eren asked, coming out ruder than he intended. Levi narrowed his eyes.

"What's your problem? You've been ignoring me for a couple weeks now and I'm getting tired of it." Eren rolled his eyes. "Eren seriously you're pissing me off." Eren looked up at Levi and glared.

"Erwin wouldn't piss you off would he?" Eren bit. Levi's eyes widened. He squeezed them shut and pinched the bridge of his nose. He realized now that he had said too much about Erwin to make it seem like he'd rather be with Erwin instead of Eren.

"Eren.." Levi sighed.

"Just don't Levi. I don't want to hear it." Eren said walking to their bedroom and slamming the door shut. Levi could tell Eren had been hiding this for a while.

Levi paced for a while until he decided to go out for a drink with Erwin. He slammed the door to let Eren know he left. He pressed some buttons on his phone.

_"Hello?"_

"Meet me at the bar." Levi demanded through his teeth.

_"Be there soon." _Erwin smiled.

Levi had already downed two beers by the time Erwin got there. They sat in a booth together.

Erwin smiled at his coworker with pity. He could tell Levi wasn't doing well.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" Levi looked up and grumbled. He downed a shot.

"They were jealous and I didn't even notice till they said it and locked themself in our bedroom."

"Levi, can we use proper pronouns now I can't understand very well." Erwin took a sip of his drink. He could tell Levi was really upset so he had texted some friends from work to hang out. Levi was silent for a bit, trying to decide if he really wanted to tell Erwin about his boyfriend. He sighed.

"His names Eren and he's a little brat but I love him. He's hard headed so he wouldn't listen to me when I tried to reason with him." Before Erwin could ask what the boy was jealous of, Hanji, Auruo, Erd, and Mike approached the table. Levi groaned and they all laughed, squeezing into the booth.

Levi left. Of all the things Eren wanted Levi to do it was not to leave the house without a word. He left an hour ago. Eren hoped he would get a text or maybe a call. Eren rested his head in his hands. He might've been a little childish walking away like that. He'd be lucky if Levi wanted to stay with him. Just as he was about to start crying, a knock came from the door. He opened it unsure who it could be.

"Hi Eren! Is Levi home?" Petra. Another coworker of Levi's.

"No sorry Petra he went out." Eren smiled sadly.

"Oh? Where did he go? I have to give him something important right away." Eren looked at his feet. Petra felt like something was wrong.

"I um. I don't actually know where he went." Eren was tearing up now.

"Oh Eren! I didn't mean to make you upset!" She hugged him, dropping whatever she was holding.

They both went inside. Feeling weak, Eren broken down and told Petra exactly what happened. Every detail. Petra felt good knowing she was trusted by Eren. She was angry that Eren didn't let Levi explain but she was also angry at Levi for leaving and not telling Eren anything. She pulled out her phone.

"Who are you texting?" Eren sniffed and blew his nose.

"Erwin." She sent the message as she said the man's name.

_Hey! Is Levi with you?_ Almost instantly a reply was received.

_Yes. Why?_

_I'm at his house trying to calm down his frantic boyfriend. Where are you guys? _Petra furrowed her eye brows.

_Bar. Come hang out for a bit?_

_No way! I'm going down there only to give Levi this document and then making him come home work things out with Eren!_

_Not a good idea. Levi's drunk. Wasted. You go home. The gang and I are bringing him home._

Petra said her goodbyes assuring Eren that Levi would be home soon.

Erwin underestimated just how drunken Levi was. He could barely walk and he threw up three times on his way home. Hanji complained about tired she was. Mike complained about the small car. Everyone else was either silent or asleep. He pulled up to an apartment complex. _309…_

Eren rushed to the door when it was knocked on, knowing it could possibly be Levi. What he didn't expect was a group of people curious about his and Levi's home.

"Are you Eren?" A tall blonde man asked. A woman in glasses was peering into his home pushing around two other guys to see.

"Um yes? Who are you?" Eren asked, worried, hoping they weren't strangers.

"I'm Erwin." He said. He introduced everyone else. He handed over Levi's almost completely limp body.

"Thank you for taking care of him. Would any of you like to come inside?" Eren offered. Hanji jumped at that offer and charged inside. Since they relied on Hanji to take them everyone but Erwin went inside.

"I'm going to go home. Maybe we can talk later, Eren." Erwin smiled. Eren stopped him.

"What did Levi say to you?" Erwin was surprised at first but smiled warmly.

"He's sorry about what happened. He cried about it all night," Erwin leaned down and whispered in Eren's ear, "I'm married with a kid and another on the way." Eren blushed a bright red, feeling embarrassed. With that, Erwin left. Eren led Levi to their bedroom. Everyone else stayed in the living room. He shut the door and undressed his drunken boyfriend and redressed him in just a shirt Eren liked on him. The shirt was big on Levi and that's why Eren liked to see Levi wear it. Levi mumbled a bunch while Eren worked to make the bed comfortable for him. He pulled a trash can to the side of the bed.

"Levi, if you have to throw up the trash cans right here." Eren held it up and put back down so the man could see where it was. Levi just nodded and closed his eyes again. Eren went back to the living room. He talked with his guest before they all were ready to leave.

"I wanna see Levi!" Hanji shouted but hushed herself knowing the small angry man was sleeping. Eren shrugged and led everyone to their bedroom. There were giggles and snickers at Levi's intoxicated state. Eren held back a laugh and sent the guests on their way. It was almost four in the morning after all. Eren had things to get done before sleeping, unfortunately.

Levi's eyes automatically shut when they opened in the morning. The light from the window, though the blinds were shut, was too much for his hang over. His head throbbed. He groaned as he sat up. The first thing he took note of was Eren not being next to him in bed. He sighed remembering they had gotten into a fight and that's why he was so hung over now. The next thing he noticed was the bedside table with two tablets and a glass of water. When he picked up the pack of tablets there was a note underneath it.

_Levi,_

_I called in sick for you and made breakfast. Just put it in the microwave for a minute. I've gone out to get some things and meet Armin about our next project. Mikasa need's my accompaniment in a meeting so I won't be home until four today. I hope you don't feel too awful. If you're feeling unusually sick call me I'll come right away. If you text me I might not respond right away._

_In case you're wondering, Erwin and your coworkers brought you home last night. Don't worry I'm not mad! Tell Erwin congratulations on the little one on the way for me please? Thanks. _

_I love you see you at four,_

_Eren_

Levi rubbed his eyes. He didn't deserve this brat. He drank the medicated water. As he was getting up, he noticed a trash can near his bed also. It had some vomit at the bottom and wipes on top of it. Levi had thrown up two more times in the night and Eren cleaned up what didn't make it to the can. Levi continued his patrol of the house. He opened the fridge to find his favorite breakfast prepared and ready for the microwave.

Levi felt guilty of course. He caused trouble for Eren after walking out for a bit on him. Frustration built up inside. He was an immature asshole last night and more than likely kept Eren awake to watch over him. He probably cared for him like his was a shitty baby or something.

Not feeling hungry, Levi stalked to the living room and noticed it was clean too. He lounged on the couch and grabbed his phone from the coffee table. He had some messages.

_I hope you don't come in today you were pretty slammed last night – Erwin_

_Eren is so cute! I wanna hang out sometime! – Hanji_

_Did Eren call in for you? What a sweetie! You're a lucky man, Levi! – Petra_

Everyone got to meet him last night and he wasn't even conscious enough to show him off. He was lucky indeed. Levi was feeling better now. It was noon now.

By the time four rolled around, Levi was bored out of his mind. He had eaten, showered, and watched all his recordings on TV. He even worked a little on his laptop until Erwin told him to get off and that he needed to rest. Levi wasn't even feeling that bad. True, it was one of the worst hang over he's ever had, but the tablets Eren left for him made him feel so much better. He worked on what he would say when Eren got home. Levi thought for a moment. What if Eren hadn't slept at all? He was worried for his boyfriend and checked his phone. It was ten after four.

Eren was exhausted. He got no sleep making sure Levi was comfortable and working. He grabbed the things from the back of his car and headed for his apartment. Man was he tired. He hoped Levi would let him snuggle up to him and sleep. He scoffed. Not in a million years. He fumbled with the door for a bit before it swung open. Levi heard his lover at the door, obviously struggling.

"Levi! How-" Before Eren could even ask, Levi knocked everything out his hands and wrapped his arms around the younger ones neck. Eren couldn't even register what had happened. Levi pulled him in for a tender kiss. Eren moaned softly as he pressed Levi against the wall. Levi's hands ran through Eren's hair. Eren broke the kiss to examine Levi to see if he was alright. Levi took this chance to see if Eren looked well. He did not. Not all. Levi grabbed his wrist and took the tired man to the couch. He allowed Eren to snuggle up on top of him.

With a blanket pulled over them, Eren sighed happily.

"I love you, Levi." He whispered as he fell asleep.

"Shut up brat and sleep," Levi kissed the top of Eren's head and mumbled, "I love you too."

**A/N:**

Thanks for reading! I wrote this for my own fluffy needs. This is my first story for Ereri! It's OOC a little I know.


End file.
